


The greatest porno ever

by irinawrites



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Batman - Freeform, Benry, Bottom Henry, Caffleck, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Superman - Freeform, Top Ben, bottom!henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinawrites/pseuds/irinawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben saw Henry's interview with Jimmy Kimmel and decided to act on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The greatest porno ever

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am again, still sad and lonely since we only have few Benry fics. After watching Henry's interview with Kimmel, I got inspired and wrote this porn. I apologize in advance if you find any grammatical error (kindly point it out and I'll be happy to fix it) since I wrote it so fast and it is past midnight here.
> 
> Anyhow, hope you like it and please feel free to write more Benry fics guys. :)

Henry carelessly tossed his keys to the table near the front door. He came from five recordings that day, all in different locations and he was exhausted. He walked around his apartment with a sigh; his eyes wandered wearily to his untouched furniture and decorations around – an agonizing reminder of coming home alone in an empty house.

Like a routine, he took off his shoes and coat hastily leaving them scattered on the floor, reminding himself to fix it tomorrow as he jadedly walked towards his bedroom.  At times like this, he just wanted to sleep and hug his pillow tightly, pretending it’s his lover, who in reality is away for his parenting duties. As he opened the door, he was greeted by the lights from the bedside lamps and the sound of a news broadcast from the TV. Realization started to sink in, his body suddenly re-energized as he bit his lip to hide his growing smile.

Ben was sitting on his bed; his long legs sprawled against the mattress and his eyes on the television as he mindlessly flips through the script on his lap. Henry leaned on the door frame and stayed there for a moment, observing his lover who is frowning at the telly, probably another broadcast about Trump, before muttering something under his breath. His lover looks so ravishingly handsome and mature, sitting there like he owns his God damn bed and it feels so domestic and nice that Henry couldn’t help but to feel giddy inside. Amused and overly pleased, he decided to make his presence known by knocking on the door gently. This caught Ben’s attention, his face turning warm and pleased as they gazed at each other intently.

“Hey.”

“Hey, you.” Ben greeted lovingly and gestured at him to come and join him on the bed. “How was your day?”

Henry smiled, a little widely than he wanted, as he quickly took off his suit and pants, and shoots it on the hamper near the dresser like a professional basketball player. He fought the urge to jump on the bed, he didn’t want to show the older man that he’s too eager and instead, settled on climbing carefully as not to scatter the script on his lover’s lap. “It was tiring but lovely. The interviews were in five different sites, three in the east coast and two in the west. You’re lucky you got the time off. Gosh, I’m just happy I’m home.”

Ben grinned at him before gathering the papers around and put it neatly on the bedside table. He tapped his lap and Henry took his signal and curled his body around so he can lay his head on it. He looked up to Ben who is eyeing him fondly, his hands gently massaging Henry’s temples.

“I thought you were spending your time with the kids?” Henry asked as he closes his eyes. Ben was doing a great job with his hands and he already feels relaxed just with his tender kneading.

“Jen took them to her parents since both of us are promoting our movies. I drove them there today.” Ben said, his voice musky and sweet, and Henry silently concluded that he’s probably getting more relaxed than he thinks he is.

“Ah, that’s great. It means more time for me.” He muttered without thinking, only to open his eyes widely as he immediately realized how insensitive he might have sounded. “I- er, I didn’t mean that. I mean, what I really mean, is that family comes- “

“Hey, hey! Its okay, babe. I’m happy I’m here.” Ben reassured, interrupting him from his blabbering.

His lover leaned down for a kiss and Henry happily obliged. Their mouth was moving in perfect sync, in a soft and gentle manner, as if they’re taking all the time in the world. Ben suddenly pulled away leaving him flushed and completely bothered. He leaned his head up, reaching out for more, but the older man just smirked at him.

“I saw you in Kimmel.”

Henry giggled as he moves his body up in a sitting position. “Oh, you did?”

“First, thank you for calling me beautiful, babe. Appreciate that.” Ben grinned smugly, leaning his back on the headboard and Henry resisted the urge to straddle him and to continue their make-out session. His lover must have read his thoughts because Ben arched an eyebrow at him, completely making him feel like a horny teenager. “Second, I completely ignored the fact that you said you dislike me which I know you don’t since you _clearly_ can’t get your hands off me.”

He nodded in agreement, a little too happily, then obscenely licked his lower lip to provoke his lover. However, Ben didn’t bulge and just stayed there firmly, his smirk growing on his handsome face. It’s obvious that his lover knew that he has the complete dominance over him, and frankly Henry didn’t care.

“But what really got my attention was you told them we are lovers.”

Henry laughed hysterically. He should feel sorry for outing them like that but he had said it as humorous as possible and for sure no one had taken it seriously. Ben was looking at him incredulously, his arms crossed and looking too serious and disapproving, and Henry started laughing again. “Yeah, I think I did.”

Ben’s eyes grew dark and predatory, his breath becoming deep and hoarse, as he launched Henry down to the bed, his back hitting the mattress hard. His lover was very strong, his pecks probably twice as his and even if Henry tries, he wouldn’t be able wiggle his way out. “You naughty, impossible, beautiful bastard.”

The older man pushed down, claiming his lips coarsely, almost devouring it. Henry panted in between kisses, his boxers getting tight and uncomfortable. Ben paused for a minute and watches him writhe underneath. With a smug look, he swiftly took off his shirt and jammies, displaying his broad muscular Batman body. Henry glanced down, and dear God, his lover was already hard, his enormous cock erected and leaking.

Ben was breathing heavily, his eyes full of lust as he took off Henry’s boxers with force, almost ripping it apart. Henry moaned as his hard cock swung free and now fully exposed, and his lover grinned in approval.

“Why don’t we make their dreams come true and like Jimmy suggested, make this _the greatest porno ever_?”

The older man has said it in his low hoarse voice and Henry almost came from excitement. Ben has a way of making him squirm just by talking dirty and by the intense and rapacious look of his lover; he knew how much it affects him.

With a wink, Ben went down on him, in between his legs, and swallowed his cock whole. Henry gasped as his lover’s wet mouth devours his cock and writhes when Ben sucked up and down, making obscene sloppy noises as he goes. The older man drew back towards the tip, swirling his tongue around it, before diving down to the base once again, and Henry arched up into the sensation, his legs almost bracing down on Ben’s wide shoulders. His lover took hold of his knees, forcefully spreading it apart as he sucked down, Henry’s cock hitting the back of his throat.

“Oh dear God…” Henry whimpered, flushing. He can’t think straight, his mind clouded with desire and need. He was spurting incoherent words now as Ben sucks his cock hard and fast, only to wheeze when he felt a finger entering his hole.

Ben was using his precum and his saliva as lube, as he slowly pushed a digit inside, twisting it as his finger enters. Henry bit his lip hard to prevent himself from screaming. He hadn’t had the time to adjust when the older man pushed two more fingers then sliding it back and forth, then thrusting it up roughly and only inches away from his prostrate. Ben’s free hand was cupping his balls and Henry was losing his mind as his eyes begin to see stars. He suddenly arched up, unconsciously shoving his whole shaft on his lover’s mouth.

Ben made some strangling noise as Henry’s cock hit the back of his throat and in revenge pushed down his fingers so hard, hitting his sweet spot, bringing in hot sparks of pleasure through his spine. With a loud pop, Ben pulled his mouth away and crawls back up to meet Henry’s devastated face, his fingers still inside Henry’s hole as he scissors it to stretch the tense muscles inside.

Henry was panting, his body flushed and trembling underneath Ben’s muscular body. His body is reacting from Ben’s stimulation and he was already thrusting down to fuck himself on his lover’s long fingers.

“You can’t come yet, babe. Not till I say so.” Ben whispered, as he positioned himself in between Henry’s legs. He pulled his fingers out, and Henry let out a deep breath, feeling his empty hole stretched and sleek. Ben reached out to one of his thighs and swinging it smoothly to his shoulder, his other hand covering his cock with his own slick. Without warning, the older man pushed his hips down, his cock catching Henry’s opening, and thrusts down roughly.

Henry screamed both in pleasure and pain as Ben’s huge cock enter his hole, his hands bracing against the furry blanket of the mattress, desperate to hold on to something. Ben’s balls brushed against his ass, his whole cock inside, and Henry’s body tensed as he gasps for air. His lover was panting as well, his hazel eyes dilated and dark as he let Henry adjust from the fullness inside of him.

“You’re so big…” Henry panted, gazing at the older man above him and Ben smirked in response.

“I’m Batman remember?”

“You’re such an assho- Ah!”

Ben suddenly pulled back then dived in fast, his cock hitting his prostrate roughly, and Henry gritted his teeth as sparks of pleasure dances around his body, feeling light-headed in desire. Ben continued to fuck him, hitting his most sensitive spot over and over again, in such power and roughness that is bringing Henry over to the edge.

Henry’s muscles tightened, as Ben roughly trusts down on him, pressure already building on his middle as he took his own leaking cock and strokes it fast, following his lover’s rhythm. Ben was like an animal above him, fucking him hard and fast like he was born to do it, each thrust deep and firm, making his body squirm and writhe in pleasure. Ben suddenly pushed forward; bending Henry’s thighs on to his chest, and claimed his lips, shutting his moans down with a hard kiss.

Henry’s body tightened as he cries out, his orgasm ripping through him, his cum shooting up on to his lover’s belly and chest. His hole clenched tightly on Ben’s cock and with one full thrust buries himself down on Henry’s ass and ejaculated, filling him with his lover’s hot and sticky seed.

They were both panting as they stare at each other, warm smile growing on both of their faces. Ben slowly pulled out and Henry hissed, feeling small drips of cum leaking out of his ass. The older man reached for the tissue on the bedside table and carefully cleans them up. Henry was still at daze as he watches his lover carefully wipe off the cum from his chest and on his ass. After cleaning up, Ben lay down beside him, wrapping his muscular arms around his smaller body, tugging him close.

“If I had known you’ll be this wild just by talking about you on the telly then I would have done it more.”

Ben laughed beside him, his hands caressing Henry’s arm softly. “Stop acting so innocent, babe. You did that on purpose.”

He giggled and pressed a kiss on Ben’s neck. He lifted his leg, tangling it in between the older man’s, only to groan when he felt a twinge of pain on his lower back.

“Great! Now, I’ll be a limping fool tomorrow at the Mexico premiere. No thanks to your giant cock.” Henry hissed.

Ben pressed a sloppy kiss on his forehead, a smug smile forming on his face. “My penis said, _you’re welcome._ ”

Henry hummed in reply as he dozes off, basking on Ben’s warm and beefy body, feeling protected, secured and loved. He barely heard Ben whispering _I love you_ to his ears.


End file.
